Cinder, Scarlet, Cress, and Winter end up in Zootopia
by s82161
Summary: Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit, Cress Darnel, and Princess Winter end up in Zootopia with no memory of how they got there. As they explore Zootopia, they begin to piece together information of how they ended up in Zootopia. Will Zootopia be able to accept these 4 strange women?


Linh Cinder opened her eyes. She was on a field. Linh Cinder was a cyborg. She looked like a human. She wasn't entirely human. Cinder stood up. Her retina display told her that she was on an unknown planet. She saw snow all around her. She walked into town. Cinder saw a sign that read: Tunrdatown. Population: 20,000. She walked into town. Cinder was wearing a skimpy T shirt with apple bottom jeans. She was freezing. She saw dozens of humanoid mammals walking around. Cinder decided to go into the suburbs. She walked into the suburbs. All around her, mammal children were playing with their friends in the snow. Cinder decided to talk to one of the kids. To the left of her, she saw a boy wolf playing with a boy tiger. They were bundled up in winter clothing. Cinder walked up to the 2 boys. "Hi." she said. The 2 boys took one look at Cinder and screamed. The wolf and tiger ran for their lives. Cinder chased after them. "I'm not going to hurt you." Cinder said. The wolf boy ran to the front steps of his house. He went up the stairs. "Mommy, Daddy. There's a strange creature in my front yard." the boy wolf said to his parents. The wolf's name was Jimmy. Jimmy's father came from the kitchen. He looked out the window. He saw a strange woman standing outside their front yard. Jimmy's father went outside to confront the mysterious woman. "Who are you?" the adult male wolf said to Cinder. "I am Linh Cinder. Most people call me just Cinder." Cinder said. "What are you doing here?" the adult male wolf asked Cinder. "I don't know how I got here." Cinder said. "Why don't you come inside the house?" the adult male wolf said to Cinder. "Okay. I'm freezing." Cinder said. Cinder and the male wolf walked inside the house. The house was cozy. It had a couch, with a flat screen TV. The living room was in good condition. The boy wolf and the boy tiger were playing with Legos. "Cinder, I would like to introduce you to my son, Jimmy. This is his friend, Freddy." the adult male wolf said to Cinder, introducing her to his son and his son's friend. "Hi, Jimmy. Hi, Freddy. Nice to meet you." Cinder said. Jimmy and Freddy stooped what they were doing and looked up at Cinder. "Hi, Cinder. My name is Jimmy. Nice to meet you." Jimmy said. Cinder turned towards the male wolf. "What's your name?" Cinder asked the adult male wolf. "My name is Marcus." the adult male wolf said, introducing himself to Cinder. "Cinder, I'd like to introduce to you my wife, Veronica." Marcus said. Cinder walked towards the adult female wolf. Veronica had beautiful black hair. She was wearing a lovely dress. "Hi. My name is Veronica." the adult female wolf said to Cinder. "Hi. My name is Linh Cinder. You can call me Cinder." Cinder said. "Nice to meet you, Cinder." Veronica said. Suddenly, a teenage female wolf came downstairs. Cinder turned to see the teenage wolf. "Cinder, I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Jennifer." Marcus said, introducing Cinder to his daughter. "Hi, Jennifer. I'm Linh Cinder. You can call me Cinder." Cinder said to Jennifer. "Hi, Cinder. " Jennifer said. Cinder wanted to ask the family something. "Where am I?" Cinder asked. "You're in Zootopia. This is Tundratown, one of Zootopia's many districts." Marcus said to Cinder. "Zootopia?" Cinder asked. "Yes." Veronica said. "How did you end up here?" Jennifer asked Cinder. "I don't know." Cinder said. Jennifer noticed several metal attachments on Cinder's body. "What happened to your body?" Jennifer asked Cinder. "I'm a cyborg. I don't actually remember what happened to me when I got those metallic implants. All remember is that my father died of letumosis when I was 11." Cinder said. "That's horrible." Veronica said to Cinder. "I know." Cinder said. This was her first night in Zootopia.


End file.
